Strippers
by Hirayama
Summary: universo alterno de Fesaby leeanla esta buena
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí con una nueva historia**

**Pero ¡!OJO! No es mía **

**Mi amiga Fesabi me permitió adaptarla porque originalmente es de Inuyasha**

**En lo personal a mi me encanto y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Strippers**

_Ranma Saotome un stripper profesional, mundialmente conocido, con aquel oficio que es contratado por aquel cuerpo tan sexy que algunas mujeres se desmayan al verlo actuar, otras tan solo desean ayudarle a retirarle toda su ropa…_

_Akane Tendo una chica que fue llevada aquel espectáculo por causa de su hermana, enamorándose a primera vista de aquel hombre._

_Solo que ambos tienen una historia y un pasado…_

**Capitulo I.- Espectáculo.**

¡Oh vamos Akane!…- lo dice aquella mujer de cabello castaño, arrastrando a su joven hermana dentro de aquel espectáculo.

Sabes Ukio que no me gustan este tipo de cosas…- contesta al sentarse en uno de los asientos de primera fila.

Por favor Akane, sabes que tú esplendido esposo nos dio las entradas…- le recuerda Ukio…

Solo por que a ti te gusta ver todo esto, pero sabes que a mi…

Ya lo se… mejor cállate y disfruta de este espectáculo.- se lo dice Ukio viendo como esta por comenzar el espectáculo "Strippers".

_Tercera llamada…_

Las luces de aquel lugar comienzan a apagarse lentamente solo dejando las dos que iluminan directamente al escenario, que contiene uno tubo largo de metal en el centro para aquella atracción femenina.

_Con ustedes el sex-symbol esperado por toda la población femenina y que hoy se retira… Ranma Saotome_

Se escucha aquel anuncio reconociendo la voz de aquel baka, que Ukio destila por él… Ryouga Saotome, el hermano de aquel tan cotizado hombre.

_Ranma Saotome con ustedes_

Se vuelve a escuchar aquella voz, dejando ver en aquel escenario un hombre de espaldas al público femenino, viendo todas aquellas mujeres aquel trasero bien formado con esas piernas y la espalda ancha con aquel cabello negro y esa trenza característica que tanto les gusta.

Ve aquel hombre enfrente forrado de aquel traje negro con un aire de sensualidad, que bien en aquellos momentos se siente embobada, como si aquel hombre la mantuviera prisionera de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Comienza a sonar una música suave, con unas voces al fondo, dejando que suavemente la melodía haga juego con aquella cadera que se mueve de un lado al otro, del mismo modo que aquellas fuertes piernas.

El piano comienza a sonar, haciendo que aquel hombre se de la vuelta lentamente si perder aquel movimiento de cadera, una vez de frente, comienza a sonar aquel saxofón dándole un toque mas sensual a los movimientos que este hace con aquel chaleco que tiene puesto, viendo que debajo de el no tiene nada, solo ese magnifico torso y piel bronceada que le muestra al publico femenino.

Con aquellas manos comienza a quitarse lentamente aquel chaleco a su vez mientras baila para la multitud de mujeres que gritan y piden "¡Que se la quite! ¡Que se la quite!", haciendo que una peli azul se enoje…

Viendo aquellos ojos azules que no paran de perderla de vista, como si aquel hombre llamado Ranma estuviera haciéndole aquellos movimientos solo a ella.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aquel grito se escucha por toda la sala, un millón de voces unidas ante aquel sonido al ver como aquel hombre termina quitándose aquel chaleco dejando ver esos sensuales pectorales que tiene de la misma manera que el abdomen, perfectamente para ser explorado por manos femeninas.

Aquella música sigue con su ritmo erótico, dejando que algunas mujeres se desmayen ante los movimientos tan sensuales de aquel ojiazul, pero esté solo tiene un objetivo donde su vista esta fija, en aquella mujer de ojos chocolates colocada en la primera fila, con aquella melena azulada y una pequeña pancita que se deja ver entre aquella ropa.

¡AAAAHHH!

De nuevo se escucha otro grito en coro por aquella población femenina al ver como aquel hombre comienza a quitarse los pantalones lentamente, con un movimiento se desase de ellos, dejándolo solo con aquellos bóxers algo diferente a los comunes, posa una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra sostiene sus pantalones, que comienza a girarlos dejando que su cuerpo siga con aquellos movimientos de aquel saxofón que lo acompaña.

¡OH KAMI!

Se escuchan aquellos gritos.

¡LANZALO ACAAA PAPACITOOO!

Gritan las mujeres de hasta el fondo, tratando de mantenerse en sus asientos para no abalanzarse hacia aquel adonis.

¡YO LO ATRAPO MUÑECOO! 

Gritan de nuevo aquellas mujeres.

Akane tan solo ve lo desesperadas que están por aquel hombre, esta de acuerdo que es un hombre… pero siente un profundo coraje por el hecho de que aquellas mujeres sigan gritando como locas.

¡YO LO ATRAPOO! 

vuelven a gritan, pero ahora toda la población, incluida Ukio que se encuentra a su lado…

¡FIFUFFFIFUFIFU!

Escucha aquellos chiflidos al ver a aquel hombre dirigirse hacia el tubo y comenzar a moverse de forma sensual, de la misma manera como si estuviera seduciendo a una mujer solo que a diferencia que, este es un pedazo de metal, pero aquellas mujeres pueden verle todo…

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Se escucha aquel grito por diez mujeres al ver como Ranma lanza sus prendas hacia el público ocasionando un revuelo, dejando que la música siga con aquella función.

Puede ver el sudor de aquel hombre dejándolo reflejar más sexy que al principio, sigue viendo aquella función deseando que aquello ya acabe pero parece ser que como es el último espectáculo de aquel sex-symbol, decidieron alargar la función.

Akane no soporta más y se levanta del asiento… teniendo aquellas enormes ganas de vomitar, es como si el embarazo ya la estuviera afectando a los tres meses de gestación.

Siente la mirada de Ranma posarse en ella al dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra el tocador, dándole aquella mirada desaprobatoria.

¡MÁS, MÁS!

Escucha aquellas voces, mientras la música se termina suavemente, escuchando a Ryouga anunciar:

_Gracias por su atención al último desfile de Ranma Saotome, con ustedes Shinosuke, hermano de este._

Abre la llave de aquel lavabo mojando suavemente su rostro, sintiéndose fresca en aquellos momentos, Ranma la perturbaba de cierta manera, y aquello lo sabe desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella fiesta de solteras.

Se mira en el espejo luce diferente, luce como mamá… fija su vista en aquel anillo que muestra su mano derecha en aquel dedo que debe de ser colocado viéndolo fijamente, esta casada y es feliz… muy feliz, pero a veces los celos no se van y es tan normal queriéndolo tanto.

_Tres años… tres años desde que conoce aquel esposo suyo._

¿Akane por que te fuiste?- pegunta Ukio entrando al tocador, donde esta su hermana.

¿Por qué crees?...- contesta como si aquella pregunta tuviera respuesta lógica.

Bien… bien… anda mejor vamos a verlo…- sugiere Ukio arrastrando a su hermana hacia donde están los camerinos.

Al salir de los baños todavía ve aquella multitud de mujeres babear por aquellos hombres, en el escenario

esta Shinosuke con aquel cuerpo algo similar al de Ranma, muy apuesto pero ella prefiere aquel hombre de ojos azules.

No pueden pasar señoras…- dice aquel grandulón que se encuentra vigilando la entrada de los camerinos, para no molestar aquellos play boys.

Claro que podemos pasar…- protesta Ukio, y conociendo el carácter de Akane prefiere ella discutir.

Ninguna mujer esta permitida para ver a _Ranma Saotome_ y mucho menos a sus hermanos…- dice aquel hombre, obstruyendo la entrada.

Si no deja que pasemos, planeo denunciarlo…- lo amenaza la misma Ukio, haciendo que aquel guardia se ría de ella.

Ni que fuera la esposa del señor Saotome para dejarla pasar…- dice aquel hombre en forma burlona- se que ella nunca viene a sus funciones.- concluye viendo aquellas mujeres prepotente.

Para tu mayor información BAKA, la esposa de el "señor Saotome"… es esta mujer…- le dice Ukio dejando ver a su hermana a un lado.

**Continuara…!**

******Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡!ya esta completa! pero la publicare poco a poco para hacerla de emoción nos leemos pronto. :D**

**p.d. esperamos sus reviews**

**see you ;D **

**Hirayama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. **

**Que tal les esta pareciendo? **

**Yo cuando lo leí estaba que me moría de risa imaginando a los personajes en estos papeles ji ji**

**Bueno reitero que tanto los personajes (que son de Takahashi-sama) como la historia no me pertenecen (la historia es de Fesabi que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla) solo que pensé que muchos no leen fics de Inuyasha así que por que negarles a lo seguidores de Ranma entretenerse con esta divertida historia :D**

**Los dejo con esta siguiente estrega XP**

**Capitulo II.- Camerino.**

Para tu mayor información BAKA, la esposa de aquel hombre… es esta mujer…- lo dice Ukio dejando ver a su hermana a un lado.

¡Ja si claro, y yo soy Tarzan!- contesta este dejando algo sarcástico en el asentó.

Mucho gusto señor Tarzan, ahora déjenos pasar.- dice Ukio, viendo como su amiga no esta de ánimos para pelear, lo mas seguro es que este celosa o triste de saber que Ranma siempre es mirado por todas esas mujeres y que ella sea algo insignificante a su lado.

Lo siento pero esta prohibido el paso.- vuelve a decir el grandulón, no iba a dejar pasar a esas mujeres que se hacen pasar por personas que no lo son.

Lo voy a demandar…- amenaza Ukio de nuevo.

Haga lo que quiera mujer, pero tengo ordenes…- dice burlonamente.

Ukio vamos ¿si?- sugiere Akane.

Pero Kane…

Anda, no importa si no lo vemos… después de todo tiene que ver a su publico femenino…- dice, dejando que su rostro siga triste.

Pero Kane…

No Ukio, mejor deja que trabaje…- la interrumpe Akane dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

Se va arrepentir de todo esto baka, espero que Ranma no lo mate por esto…- dice Ukio lanzado una ultima mirada aquel hombre- y pienso que debería de ver la foto que Ranma siempre le deja a los guardias de su esposa.- concluye, para salir atrás de su hermana.

¡Oh Kami!, rápidamente saca de su chamarra un pedazo de periódico que el mismo Ranma le dio por si su esposa quiere entrar y pueda reconocerla, desdobla aquel pedazo de papel, para ver una foto de Ranma Saotome abrazando a su mujer, que bien se encuentra recargada en su pecho y brazos, dejando ver una pancita de apenas tres meses, tomada la foto el día de ayer, al anunciar el retiro de Ranma.

Se iban a enojar con él… mas bien lo iban a matar y lentamente… debía de buscar aquella señora pero, no puede dejar su puesto… oh kami ¿que hará?

¡El radio!

Lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a llamar al guardia de seguridad explicándole las cosas, y el peligro en que se encuentra su vida.

Esperaba que ese pudiera salvarlo.

-.-

No pueden salir lo siento.- lo dice aquel guardia posándose en la puerta.

¿Por qué no?- lo pregunta ukyo.

Ordenes.- contesta- señora Saotome podría acompañarme su esposo quiere verla.- dice haciendo una señal que camine hacia el pasillo continuo, lo mas seguro es que la lleve con su esposo.

¡!Te veo mañana Akane!.- le grita Ukio viendo como su hermana se aleja por aquel lugar, ahora ella ira a disfrutar del espectáculo.

-.-

Esa Ukio, hubiera preferido irse a descansar a casa, no tiene ganas de ver a Ranma… ella no quería venir, pero con los boletos que Ranma le dio a Ukio, ¡Arg!, tiene tantas ganas de estrangularlo, y también de llorar…

Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, cerrándolos para que las lagrimas no fluyan por ellos.

Aquí es señora.- lo dice el hombre, dejando que Akane se pare enfrente de una de las puertas donde dice un letrero _"_ _Ranma__ Saotome"._

Gracias…- murmura al ver como este le abre la puerta, y la deja entrar, cerrándola tras de si, dejándola completamente sola.

Oh Akane te estaba esperando.- le dice Ranma levantándose de aquella cama, hacia donde esta su esposa.

Ve de pie a su esposo ya cambiado con una camisa color azul y unos jeans, lo cual lo hace ver muy sexy, haciendo que sus ojos dejen salir aquellas lágrimas.

¡Oh Ranma!.- grita para correr hacia sus brazos, llorando en aquel pecho, Ranma en cambio se queda perplejo ante la actitud de Akane, ¿Qué demonios le paso?, no había terminado el show por que ella se levanto disgustada, ¿Qué mas quería aquella mujer? ¿Qué tienes cariño?- le pregunta, abrazando a su esposa, dejando que llore lo que quiera en sus brazos.

Ven mejor vamos a acostarte.- le murmura tomando aquella mujer entre sus brazos, para llevarla a la cama que se encuentra en el amplio camerino.

¡buf!, adora a esa mujer, pero en algunas ocasiones lo vuelve loco… según Ukio es por las inseguridades que tiene Akane, si cuando la conoció esta se disfrazaba detrás de ropa anticuada y unas horribles gafas, y ahora que por lo menos se ha cambiado un poco sigue con las mismas inseguridades.

¿Qué tienes cariño?- vuelve a preguntar ahora acostado a lado de ella, dejando que Akane se aferre a sus ropas.

Tú no me quieres…- murmura entre sollozos.

¿Cómo que no te quiero?- pregunta un Ranma confundido, si aquella peliazul es lo que mas adora en esta vida, y claro aquel bebe que viene en camino.

Todas esas mujeres…- comienza a decir, dejando escapar un pequeño hipo- y yo…- dice, dándole a entender lo que le dijo la primera vez que salieron.

_No creo que sea lo mejor salir…- lo dice Akane, viendo a __Ranma__ sentado en la sala de su casa._

_¿Por qué no?- pregunta, viendo a la mujer salir con aquel lindo vestido, algo sencillo pero dándole aquel toque de inocencia, que lo cautivo en el primer momento en que la vio._

_Bueno es que todas esas mujeres… y yo… no soy nadie.- murmura al sentarse a lado del chico._

_¡Naa!, si te estuve insistiendo todo un mes en que aceptaras, eres alguien Akane… no en vano el gran __Ranma Saotome__ persigue a las mujeres…- dice en forma arrogante, viendo como aquello hace que Akane sonría._

Y esa Akane sigue igual como hace cuatro años atrás…

Cariño yo te amo…- le dice, viendo como esta se separa de sus brazos para verlo a los ojos.

Yo también y mucho… pero me da miedo perderte…- dice con aquella voz infantil dejando escapar un hipo.

No te vas a deshacer de mí fácilmente ¿he?- le responde en broma, sabiendo los resultas que tendría en Akane… hacerla sonreír.

Te quiero, te amo y te adoro…- murmura Akane alzando sus labios hacia los labios del chico dejando que este los acaricie suavemente, antes de darle un beso.

Pasa sus piernas en medio de las de la chica enrollándolas de aquella forma que suele hacerlo cuando ambos se encuentran en la cama después de hacer el amor.

Sube lentamente sus manos por la cintura de su esposa, del mismo modo que comienza a subir aquella camisa sintiendo la suave piel de Akane, del mismo modo que aquel pequeño bulto que se encuentra en el vientre de la chica.

Hey Akane, por que no… nos quedamos aquí…? - murmura, bajando de la comisura de sus labios hacia el cuello.

Pe…pero alguien… po…dría… venir…- dice con aquella voz entre cortada.

Todos están ocupados en el espectáculo, y ordene no molestarnos…- contesta al ver los ojos de su esposa ya dilatados, recordándole la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

_Él entra a su departamento con una mujer en brazos, hace un año exactamente que anda con Akane, claro que en algunas ocasiones no puede verla por su trabajo y las giras, pero cuando esta en Japón- Tokio, hace lo posible por estar todo el día con aquella mujer._

_No abras los ojos…- le dice, al depositar las llaves con la bolsa de Akane en el sillón, vigilando que Akane no abra los ojos._

_Se dirige a una de las habitaciones que se encuentra en el pasillo, para entrar a la primera recamara, depositando a la chica en el suelo, para darle un suave beso en sus labios que Akane corresponde al abrazarlo fuertemente de su cuello, haciendo aquello más intimo._

_Hey espera…- murmura, al sentir como esta no desea separase de sus labios, pero él tiene pensado otras cosas- mira…._

_Akane hace lo que le dice __Ranma__, viendo a su alrededor, velas aromáticas por todos lados, en la cama una colcha blanca, y encima pétalos de rosas blancas, sencillamente hermoso._

_Es para ti pequeña… ¿crees que olvidaría nuestro primer aniversario juntos?- susurra cerca de su oído, haciendo que Akane se le erize la piel, al pensar lo que va a suceder._

_Ve el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica, preguntándose si esta preparada, ya sabe que esta es su primera vez, pero no desea forzarla a nada._

_¿Lo deseas Akane?- se lo pregunta, haciéndola girar para que lo vea solo a él._

_Ve como asiente tímidamente, viendo sus ojos marrones con el brillo inocente que tanto le gusta._

_Besa lentamente sus labios, caminando hacia la cama con la chica, para dejarla acostada con él… saboreando el dulce néctar de aquellos labios._

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo a Akane entre sus brazos, y completamente suya, como lo esta haciendo ahora, despojándola de aquella camisa abotonada, admirando y saboreando cara parte de su piel.

Estoy fea…- dice Akane, con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver como su esposo se encuentra observándola detenidamente, sin que tenga nada cubriendo su pecho.

Oh claro que no, eres muy hermosa.- contesta para inclinarse a besar aquellos dos pechos, que se encuentran muy duros… sabiendo que su esposa lo desea tanto como él.

Escucha un suave gemido al envolver con sus labios aquel pecho, para comenzar a mamarlo como lo hará aquel pequeñín cuando nazca.

Ran…ma….- murmura suavemente.

Soy todo tuyo cariño…- le dice, al quitarle aquella estorbosa falda, con los zapados y aquellas medias, dejándola solo con una prenda en su cuerpo.

Estar entre los brazos de Ranma es como estar en el mismo cielo, sintiendo aquellos besos acariciar cada una de sus zonas más sensibles, aquel hombre es un experto en la seducción.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados al sentir esas explosiones de placer, también puede sentir como la piel de Ranma se encuentra contra la suya y eso que ella no ha hecho nada solo que disfrutar de aquellas caricias.

Hey cariño, no voy hacerlo todo yo solo…- susurra Ranma cerca de su oído, dejando que sus manos se mantengan quietas en la cintura que se pierde poco a poco de la chica a causa del embarazo.

Apenas abre sus ojos, enfocando a Ranma enfrente suyo, con aquellas pupilas que parecen un mar embravecido mesclado con fuego de manera excitante.

Ve como Akane fuñe su dulce rostro, desde que empezó el embarazo ella desea que él haga todo y claro no le afecta mucho, pero también quiere sentir aquellos labios en su pecho aunque sea… que lo vuelva loco mas de la cuenta.

Estalla en carcajadas al sentir como Akane comienza a besarle el pecho, como si aquella peli azul hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tanto así se conectan.

¿Te hago cosquillas?- pregunta de aquella forma inocente que tanto le gusta a Ranma, haciendo que aquel miembro mantenga su máxima posición enterrado en el vientre abultado de Akane, listo para ser hundido en aquella cavidad.

Ven acá pequeña…- dice al dejarla completamente a su merced, acomodándose de manera delicada entre las piernas de Akane, asegurándose de que no le haga ningún daño al pequeño…

Apenas siente cuando el ya se encuentra dentro, deslizándose en aquel interior que tanto adora, la sensación mágica que experimenta a lado de Akane, escucha un gemido salir de los labios de Akane, viéndola en aquel estado, lista para seguir siendo devorada por sus labios.

Se inclina a besar primero aquella frente un poco húmeda a causa de las embestidas que proporciona sus caderas unidas, continúa con aquella nariz, sus ojos cerrados y finalizar con aquellos labios.

Siente las manos de Akane deslizarse por todo su pecho, aquel lugar donde todas las mujeres comenzaron ha babear cuando hizo aquel striptease, dejando a una Akane muy celosa, pero no debería de estarlo ya tendría preparada un striptease para ella sola…

Termina con aquel recorrido de besos en el ombligo que dentro de poco será botado por su pequeño.

Siente una ultima embestida con aquel liquido recorrer su vientre ahora ya ocupado, sabiendo bien que aquellas semillas su cuerpo lo brotara…

Ranma se tumba a lado de ella, abrazándola mientras se quita de aquel lugar, por la comodidad de su pequeño.

Escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de Akane, sabiendo bien que se encuentra descansando, y aquel espectáculo continua lo mas seguro es que hicieron repetir a Shinosuke o Ryouga, ya que Mousse salió del negocio cuando pidió matrimonio a Shampoo.

Toma a su esposa entre sus brazos, acomodándola para que aquellas sabanas puedan tápalos de la fresca noche, acariciando suavemente el hombro desnudo de Akane, recibiendo como respuesta suspiros y aquella respiración ya tranquila.

Akane.- la llama suavemente.

mmmm…- contesta, acurrucándose en el pecho de este, pasando sus manos alrededor del abdomen de Ranma y sus rodillas enrollarlas.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- lo pregunta el ojiazul, sintiendo suaves caricias en su abdomen.

Aja…- contesta…

_Ukio yo no deseo ir a un espectáculo para solteras.- dice como capricho Akane, negándose a asistir aquel espectáculo que su hermana la invito._

_Pero __Akane__, por favor… es una fiesta privada ¡y estarán lo mejores hombre de Japón!- lo ultimo lo dice gritando._

_No, no y no…- se lo repite sin dar su brazo a torcer._

_Por favor, y prometo ya no pedirte nada mas…- comienza a rogar, viendo como su amiga comienza a ceder- y prometo lavar los trastes y hacer la comida cuando me toque…- concluye._

_Esta bien…- dice soltando un pesado suspiro._

_¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!- grita Sango saltando como una niña chiquita que acaba de recibir los mejores regalos._

_Pero iré vestida como yo quiera.- interrumpe, y puede ver la cara de terror de su hermana._

_¡Oh kami!...- murmura entre dientes Ukio._

_Apenas van llegando a la fiesta, una despedida de solteras y como la novia tiene mucho dinero se le ocurrió la alocada idea de contratar a los strippers mas codiciados de Japón, y por que no del mundo._

_Oh vamos __Akane__ debiste de venir mas ligera.- le dice una de las chicas a acercarse a __Akane__, vestida de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y una falda algo guanga que le llega muy debajo de las rodillas casi a los tobillos, con unos zapatos azul cielo como el color de su conjunto y claro sin olvidar aquellas gafas._

_Yo trate de convencerla.- dice Ukio entrando a la fiesta con ropa muy ligera._

_Ni modo… ¡vamos a la fiesta!- gritan varias chicas, dejando pasar a aquella mujer._

_Camina distraídamente por aquel enorme lugar, conoce a kodashi desde muy chica… desde la secundaría._

_Ve como todo esta arreglado para el evento que Ukio le platico "el strippers de hombres", específicamente "strippers Saotome", según Ukio hombres hechos como dioses, y también lo que le contó es que ellos también se "rentan" por acostones, pero de que se preocupa si en aquella fiesta no va haber, solo puro show._

_No esta muy segura de pertenecer a ese lugar, esa es feliz a sus veinte y cuatro años soltera sin compromisos y dedicada a su empelo, sabe que debe de soñar con una familia, pero los hombres le atemorizan, desde que Tatewaki trato de hacer algo que ella no quiso por suerte Ukio pudo ayudarla a deshacerse de ese baka antes de que intentara algo._

_Toma asiento en enfrente del escenario viendo como algunas cosas se mueven por atrás de esas cortinas, lo mas seguro es que el show no tarde en comenzar._

_Suspira algo aburrida, cerrando sus ojos por cansancio ella ya debería de estar en la cama y soñando con aquel príncipe azul que lee en sus novelas que tanto le gusta comprar, no estar esperando a que empiece un show de hombres que bailen para desnudarse._

_¿Disculpe, puedo usar la silla de junto?- escucha que una voz masculina la llama, obligándola abrir sus ojos, enfocándolo con una mirada azul que la ve de frente, como si la analizara detenidamente._

**Continuara…**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo (dejen sus reviews)**

**See you ;D**

**Hirayama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III.- Recuerdos.**

_FLASH BACK_

_¿Disculpe, puedo usar la silla de junto?- escucha que una voz masculina la llama, obligándola abrir sus ojos, enfocándolo con una mirada azulina que la ve de frente, como si la analizara detenidamente._

_He… si…- le contesta viendo aquel guapo hombre, (¡!oh por Dios de donde salió aquel bombón!) pensó._

_¿Cómo te llamas?.- le pregunta, viendo como aquella joven se mantiene oculta detrás de ese disfraz, pero él sabe mucho de mujeres y ninguna le engaña._

_Ak…Akane Tendo...- responde tratando de controlar aquel nerviosismo._

_Mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome…- dice tomando una de las manos de le chica para llevarla a sus labios._

_Ve el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane, haciéndola lucir tan adorable e inocente, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer así, tan linda e inocente y claro muy bonita escondida detrás de aquel disfraz._

_¡Hey hermano, muévete!.- grita un individuo que sale de tras del escenario para ver que demonios hace su hermano._

_He si, ya voy.- contesta dejando la mano de la chica en el regazo de esta, para tomar la silla e irse por aquel lugar._

_Ese hombre es muy guapo, demasiado para ella… pero por lo que escucho es uno de los que harán el striptease._

_¿Qué sucede Akane?.- pregunta Ukio acercándose a su hermana con una bebida._

_No nada… solo estoy aburrida.- contesta, recibiendo el vaso de refresco._

_Anda anímate, no todos los días ves a unos hombres como estos…- le dice con una sonrisa, esperando que tenga algún efecto en su hermanita, pero luce mas deprimida que de costumbre._

_Es que no tengo muchas ganas.- dice, levantándose del asiento para ir a la barra donde el barman se encuentra sirviendo todo._

_¿Qué puede hacer con esa hermana suya?, todavía no puede superar lo que le hizo Tatewaki hace dos años, desde eso se comporta muy extraña, mas cerrada y triste, pensó que le aria bien ir a ver ese espectáculo._

_(Bueno, ni modo) pensó,- ahora deben de disfrutar del espectáculo y después trataría de ayudar a su hermana,( tal ves conseguirle un novio pero que la quiera…)_

_Su atención por favor._

_Dice un sujeto de cabello negro con una banda amarilla en la cabeza, alto y de ojos miel, muy guapo cabe de destacar._

_Aquel hombre toma la atención de toda la población femenina que se encuentra en esa fiesta, muy pocas personas pero después de todo muy bonitas._

_Comenzaremos con la función.- dice aquel hombre, para colocarse en posición de la misma forma que sus hermanos lo hacen._

_Ve como todas se acomodan en los asientos esperando que la función comience, aquellos cuatro hombres, de espaldas mostrando aquellos exquisitos traseros, forrados en un pantalón de cuero negro._

_Las luces se apagan, dejando que la música proporcionada por la grabadora comience a sonar, primero ligeramente una música lenta viendo como aquellos hombres comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro, para saltar y darse la vuelta al escuchar como los saxofones comienzan a sonar._

_Ve un hombre de la esquina derecha, piel bronceada ojos verdes, y una colita miniatura de caballo sosteniendo el poco cabello que tiene, del otro extremo esta un hombre de cabello negro largo ojos azul cielo pero con un semblante muy frió y sexy, a su lado esta el mismo hombre que anuncio el evento y en medio de todos esta aquel otro hombre que le pidió la silla, ¡!demasiado apuestos todos!._

_Mira como aquellos hombres, comienzan a moverse de formas sensuales todas, pero con los mismos ritmos, primero las caderas haciendo un gran meneo con ellas al quitarse los pantalones ante las aclamaciones de las chicas que hay en el lugar._

_Aquellas camisas transparentes que hace notar todo el cuerpo de los cuatro, los hermanos Saotome se llevan las manos a los botones de la camisa para comenzar a dar vuelta lentamente, haciendo aquellos movimientos tan sensuales, escuchando ahora como todas aclaman por las ropas de esos cuatro hombres._

_Desde donde esta sentada puede ver todo, cada ángulo de todos esos hombres, el amplio pecho y el abdomen musculoso, aquellos fuertes brazos delicadamente bronceados y con brillo, dándoles un toque sensual, los glúteos tan fuertes que cualquier mujer babea por ellos… y aquellas piernas hermosas y listas para ser comidas a besos._

_Terminando con esas manos fuertes, que están listas para recorrer el cuerpo de cualquier mujer, unas expertas manos._

_Sus ojos se enfocan a aquellos azul-grisáceo, el mismo chico que le dijo "puedo usar esta silla", haciéndola babear por completo, desviando su mirada a la copa que tiene en sus manos, sintiéndose avergonzada…_

_Ve teñirse las mejillas de aquella mujer de ojos marrones, rondándole en su cabeza por que se interesa en ella…_

_Los hombre se encuentran con una sola prenda en su cuerpo, sin termina de bailar, dejando que aquella silla que pidió el chico sea uso de un momento de seducción dejando que todas las chicas presentes babeen por aquellos cuatro hombres._

_Escucha que ya acaba la función con aquellos chiflidos y gritos por parte de las chicas, y un "gracias" por los hombres, sin quitar la vista de su copa._

_Hey Akane, se van a quedar un rato… ¿no te parece fantástico?.- dice Ukio extasiada de volver a poder ver a esos hombres._

_Parece que su hermana no le hace caso, y los hombres están bajando de nuevo del escenario con ropa más cómoda puesta, pero claro sin dejar de verse realmente atractivos._

_Ukio se va con un grupo de chicas a platicar con uno de los cuatro hombres, el otro chico de ojos verdes se pierde en la multitud de chicas, de la misma forma que aquel otro hombre de mirada fría, dejando solo a su hermano._

_De reojo ve como aquel hombre se acerca hacia ella, sintiéndose nerviosa… no quería hablar con él, los hombres la logran poner muy nerviosa._

_Hola…- lo escucha de tras de ella- ¿esta ocupada?.- pregunta fijando el asiento a lado de esa mujer._

_No…- es lo único que contesta, jugando con la copa con sus manos._

_Akane… ¿verdad?.- pregunta, sintiéndose seguro que la respuesta es afirmativa._

_Si, y tu Ranma ¿cierto?…- contesta, viéndolo a los ojos, sonrojándose por encontrarlo tan guapo, ¿Qué hacia una tonta con él?, el debería de estar con otra mujer que pueda coquetearle._

_¿puedo saber por que una mujer tan bella esta tan sola?.- le dice, ocasionando que el sonrojo e Akane se haga mas intenso._

_Yo…yo…- balbucea_

_¿quieres platicar un rato conmigo, Akane?.- pregunta ofreciéndole la mano para irse a platicar a un cómodo sillón que esa ubicado del otro lado de la estancia._

_Pero…_

_No planeo comerte… solo platicar ¿si?.- suplica, viendo como esta duda un poco, y después acepta regalándole una dulce sonrisa la tomo de la mano para bajar de aquel banco._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y desde ese día quede flechado…- dice Ranma recordando, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo platicando con esa chica?

Baka… recuerdo cuanto me insististe en que te diera mi número.- dice Akane de forma divertida.

FLASH BACK

_Por favor Akane…- suplicaba el chico_

_No, aparte ¿para que lo quieres?.- pregunta, desde afuera de su casa, ella ya debía entrar._

_Para hablarte - contesta con aquella sonrisa que bien podría derretir a cualquier mujer._

_No gracias…- vuelve a decir._

_Por favor Akane…- vuelve a suplicar, sin dejarla ir._

_No, no y no…- contesta de nuevo._

_Prometo no darte ningún espectáculo.- dice con una sonrisa juguetona._

_Yo…yo…- balbucea imaginando a Ranma dándole un espectáculo muy privado… siendo solo ella el público._

_¿Si?.- pregunta de nuevo acercándose un poco a la chica._

_No lo se…- comienza a dudar, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ranma cerca de ella._

_Di solo un si…- murmura lo suficiente fuerte para que Akane lo escuche al pasar sus manos por la cintura de esta._

_No se…- lo vuelve a repetir dejándose hipnotizar por esos ojos azules._

_Por favor ¿si?.- vuelve a suplicar._

_Yo…yo…- balbucea sintiendo ahora la respiración de Ranma encima de la suya, sus labios dándole suaves caricias._

_Akane…- susurra uniendo poco a poco sus labios a los de la chica._

_¡Akane!...- grita una persona acercándose a la pareja, volviéndolos a la realidad._

_Hey, ese es Ranma Saotome.- grita Ukio acercándose hacia ellos, haciendo que ambos se separen con un sonrojen sus mejillas, es la primera mujer que lo pone así de nervioso, como un adolescente en su primera cita._

_¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?.- pregunta Ukio de forma picara conociendo a su hermana es forma de burlarse._

_Yo…yo…_

_Le estaba pidiendo su teléfono.- dice Ranma interrumpiendo a Akane._

_Oh fácil yo te lo doy.- dice Ukio, sacando una tarjeta._

_¡No!.- grita Akane._

_Vamos Akane… no tiene nada de malo.- lo ultimo se lo dice guiñándole un ojo a su hermana._

_El teléfono que esta ahí, es el de la casa.- concluye._

_Gracias.-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Eras un tramposo.- dice Akane, al sentir las manos del chico en su espalda.

No es cierto, Ukio se apunto.

Pero ella no debió de habértelo dado.- lo reprocha.

Bueno Ak-chan, si no fuera eso créeme te hubiera buscado.- murmura besando sus labios.

¿Me amas mucho?.- pregunta con ojos soñadores.

Uuuyyy demasiado… más que cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo.- se lo dice el propio Ranma estrechándola más entre sus brazos, sintiendo la suave piel desnuda de Akane.

FLASH BACK

_¿Sabes de que quiere hablarme Ranma?.- pregunta Akane, hacia Shinosuke que se encuentra escoltándola hacia el interior de los camerinos._

_No lo se, mi hermano bestia no dice mucho.- contesta viendo a su nueva cuñada, lastima que esa bestia la había visto primero._

_Suelta un pesado suspiro, hace un año y medio que esta con Ranma y piensa que en algunas ocasiones este se cansa de ella, por el hecho que cuando esta en Tokio se pierde unas horas haciendo quien sabe que, y no le dice nada._

_Akane te dejo tengo que irme a preparar para la función.- dice esto dejándola enfrente de una de las puertas._

_Abre la puerta y ve que hay una nota en el espejo que se encuentra dentro del lugar, la curiosidad le gana y la toma._

_Hola cariño…_

_Se que estos días he estado un poco distante, pero créeme que en ningún momento dejo de pensar en ti, te adoro demasiado, tanto que me haces mucha falta._

_Quiero que estés en mi vida todo el tiempo y que también viajes conmigo, no me importa si ambos tenemos que fugarnos para estar juntos… te adoro demasiado Akane … mi Akane …_

_¿deseas casarte conmigo?._

_Ranma._

_Las ultimas palabras las vuelve a leer "deseas casarte conmigo", ¿en verdad Ranma le pedía matrimonio?._

_¿Qué dices Akane?...- pregunta una voz detrás de ella._

_Yo…yo…- balbucea girándose a ver a su novio de pie, con la mano estirada hacia ella con una cajita, la cual en el interior resguardaba celosamente la joya que representaba aquella propuesta de amor._

_Deseas ser mi esposa, Akane.- vuelve a preguntar._

_¡Oh si!.- grita lanzándose hacia sus brazos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Te ame tanto en esos momentos.- dice _Ranma_, viendo a su esposa dormirse lentamente… entre sus brazos.

Yo también…- murmura _Akane_, soltando un dulce bostezo que es cortado por unos labios.

¿Recuerdas el striptease que te hice a ti solita?.- pregunta _Ranma_, entre los labios, escuchando la respuesta con un gemido.

FLASH BACK

_Ahora si señora Saotome bienvenida a sus terrenos.- dice un Ranma, entrando al departamento con su esposa en brazos._

_Esos suena muy excitante.- murmura con voz seductora._

_Y eso que tengo prepara para ti una sorpresa.- le responde al murmullo, caminando con ella hasta la cama._

_¿Un striptease?.- pregunta con voz soñadora._

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAA

Perdón por la tardanza tenia a mi musa metida en la cabeza y no me dejaba subir este capitulo XP

En el capitulo final agradezco individualmente a las personitas que dejaron Review y ¡!SIGAN DEJANDO MAS QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR CUENTAS A FESABI¡ ;D

También aprovechando los invito a que pasen a leer "FANTASIA" mi nuevo fic =D es de universo alterno y espero que les guste :D

Bueno, dejo de tanta palabrería y los dejo para que lean este penúltimo capitulo de…

STRIPPERS

Capitulo IV.- Noticias.

_¿Un striptease?.-__ pregunta con voz soñadora._

_Mmmjmmm.-__ contesta el chico, besando los labios de su esposa._

_La chica siente como es depositada en la cama, dejándola sentada mientras sus labios siguen unidos._

_Hey… tengo que darte tu sorpresa…-__ murmura, a centímetros de sus labios._

_¿Cuál?.-__ pregunta de forma infantil._

_Tu solo observa…-__ murmura, besado suavemente sus labios, para irse a prender aquel estéreo dentro de la habitación._

_Ve ahora a su nuevo esposo pararse enfrente de ella un espacio considerable, mientras la música empieza a sonar, iba a tener su propia función en casa._

_Una suave música empieza a sonar, unas voces femeninas hacen coro al del mismo modo en que se callan y la trompeta surge para hacer paso aquel movimiento tan sensual que hizo Ranma, agachándose mientras toca el piso para acercarse a ella de forma salvaje, como un felino asechando a su presa._

_Se recuesta un poco al sentir como Ranma sube a la cama, tratando de saber que es lo que va a suceder, esto no es un striptease común y corriente que le hace a las chicas que van a verlo._

_Ve como este se coloca encima de ella, moviendo aquellas caderas tan sensuales al mismo tiempo que su lengua empieza a recorrer su cuello sacándole un gemido, es un ¿Striptease con una sección de sexo incluido?._

_Escucha levemente el piano con las trompetas, pero no puede poner mucha atención a causa de que Ranma comienza a quitarle poco a poco la ropa con la boca cosa que le fascina…_

_Siente como se detiene para verla a los ojos, moviéndose de forma sensual, los pies desnudos del chico comienzan a acariciar sus piernas subiendo el vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y vuelven a descender._

_Ran…ma…-__ murmura, al sentir aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo._

_Sshh, tranquila…-__ dice para ponerse de pie, encima de la chica, sus dos piernas a los costados de Akane, mientras la canción sigue su curso, comienza a deshacerse de su camisa, lentamente viendo como las pupilas de Akane se dilatan de aquella manera que lo excita._

_Lanza la prenda sin fijarse donde ha caído, tomando la mano de Akane para levantarla de un solo golpe, apretándola hacia su cuerpo de manera tan intima._

_Juega conmigo Akane…-__ murmura al oído de la chica mordiendo el lóbulo._

_Escucha como las trompetas siguen sonando de esa manera tan sexy, separándose de Akane e inclinándose a besarla para que ella quede entre sus brazos inclinada hacia atrás, viendo como ese vestido que trae estorba en esos momentos._

_Hace un giro con Akane entre sus brazos, dejándola de espaldas, besando ahora su cuello lentamente, al mismo tiempo que encuentra el cierre del vestido._

_Puede sentir como los labios de Ranma comienzan a bajar el cierre del vestido para después posarse en su espalda y besar lentamente, haciendo que con la música todo aquello parezca uno de los sueños mas sensuales que ha tenido._

_Deja escapar un sin fin de suspiros, al sentir como las manos del chico comienzan a deshacerse del vestido… dejando que al fin caiga a la cama a los pies de ambos, y pensar que están encima de la cama sin comenzar nada._

_Eres mía…-__ dice con aquella voz ronca que hace que su piel se le erice._

_La música sigue su curso, solo que ahora todos los sonidos incluyendo la voz de aquellas mujeres se encuentra sonando._

_Ve a su esposa de pie, dándole la espalda con dos únicas prendas…_

_Con sus manos en la cintura de esta hace que se gire viéndola a los ojos, tan inocente como la primera vez que se fundieron en uno… solo que en esa ocasión fue mas romántico, ahora todo es mas atrevido y le fascina ello._

_Acerca de nuevo a Akane a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella, al besar su cuello lentamente, sabiendo que eso le fascina, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el lóbulo de la chica, mordiéndolo con todo y arete._

_Sus manos desatan aquel broche liberando esas par de perlas que lleva por aretes deshaciéndose de ese accesorio que estorba, para seguir chupando aquella zona lentamente bajando a su hombro._

_La toma entre sus brazos lentamente, para hincarse en la cama, dejándola sentada de nuevo… viendo la cara de confusión, pero tiene una mejor idea antes de continuar._

_Termino la primera pista, fue una excelente idea pedirle el disco de canciones que utilizan a Ryouga para aquella noche, aunque se llevo por ello muchos consejos interesantes de aquel rey de la seducción._

_Ahora empieza a sonar una canción lenta viendo a su Akane recargada en aquel montículo de almohadas lista para ser devorada por el mismo, pero antes debía de terminar con el espectáculo._

_Esta de pie enfrente de Akane, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, de la misma forma que sus manos comienzan a bajar por su abdomen para desabrochar aquel botón del pantalón negro que lleva._

_Escucha un ¡Glup! Provenir de Akane, mientras baja lentamente sus pantalones, quedándolo solo con ropa interior, lanzándolos con el pie derecho como si estuviera en el espectáculo estarían gritando ¡oh Kami!, ¡yo soy tuya bombón!... pero Akane es tan tímida que no se atreve a decir aquellas palabras._

_Se acerca a pasos lentos hacia Akane, hincándose a besar aquellos labios, sintiendo como esta se abraza de su cuello profundizando aquel beso, mmmm todo se lo daba muy fácil._

_Se sube encima de ella encajando sus cuerpos a la perfección como dos piezas de rompecabezas que lo único que hacen es formar uno solo._

_Con sus manos comienza a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de Akane, primero aquellos sensuales pechos haciéndolos vibrar de la misma manera que el cuerpo de la chica._

_Aquellas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo._

_Se da la vuelta dejando a Akane encima de él sin terminar con ella, escucha como la canción todavía esta en su curso, deshaciéndose el mismo de las últimas tres prendas, terminando ambos desnudos, para volver a la posición inicial._

_Separándose del cuerpo de Akane, para verla al rostro, observándola tan sensual, mientras se pierde dentro de ella lentamente siguiendo aquellos sonidos con su cadera, dejando que la misma Akane se aferre a él como su única salvación en esos momentos._

_Escucha un sonoro gemido salir de los labios de Akane, arqueo la espalda dejándose llevar por los espasmos que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar a su amado, pero tanto era el placer que decidió volver a cerrarlos dejándose llevar por tan gratificante sensación, Ranma volvió a besar los labios de su esposa para termina con aquella explosión al mismo tiempo que lo hace la grabadora, dejando un silencio rotundo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Recordar aquella noche es lo mas excitante que ha hecho en toda su vida, y eso que todavía tiene a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, dormida plácidamente, mientras el trae aquellos deliciosos recuerdos, y pensar que había jurado estar soltero toda su vida yendo de mujer en mujer.

Ve a su Akane, recordando que estuvo de la misma manera el día siguiente en la cama, entre sus brazos desnuda y con aquel aroma que tanto le gusta.

Tenían que volver a revivir aquel momento, pero ya sería después que el bebé naciera su mayor felicidad después de encontrar a Akane, todavía recuerda la noticia y la forma en que se la dio.

FLASH BACK

_¿Qué haces aquí?.-__ pregunta al ver entrar a su mujer al camerino, se supone que ella debía de estar en Tokio no en Francia._

_Tengo algo que decirte.-__ dice de forma seria._

_¿te pasa algo?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿me vas a dejar?...__- comienza a preguntar desesperado, sabe que hace un mes que no ve a su mujer después de haber regresado a casa de una gira, tuvo que irse a otra a los pocos días, pero claro no sin antes disfrutar de ella._

_No baka, te amo demasiado para dejarte…-__ dice, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para decirle aquella noticia._

_¿Entonces?.-__ pregunta sin entender, el por que Akane esta en Francia, en su camerino y cerca de dar el una función._

_¿Puedes sentarte?.-__ le sugiere, viendo como Ranma empieza a desesperarse ya la estaba poniendo de nervios a ella también._

_Vamos Akane, dime que sucede…_

_Estoy… yo… bueno… estamos… esperando… un bebé.-__ concluye al fin, viendo los ojos de Ranma centrarse primero en sus pupilas negras y después en su vientre._

_¿En… enserio?.-__ pregunta sin creerse aquello._

_Si, por eso vine… Ukio me convenció en hacerlo, yo no quer…-_

_No continúo con aquella explicación ya que Ranma la toma entre sus brazos plantándole un beso en los labios._

_Gracias Akane…-__ murmura al finalizar el beso._

_Hola Akane… Ranma ya vamos a salir al escenario.- __dice Ryouga asomándose al camerino viendo a Ranma con su esposa, para volver a cerrar la habitación_

_¿¡Akane!.- __grita volviendo abrir la puerta, apenas progresando la información_

_Vino desde Tokio, y me trajo la mejor noticia.-__ dice el propio Ranma viendo a su hermano- __estamos esperando un bebé.-__ anuncia, besando de nuevo a su esposa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de eso, decidió dejar el espectáculo, para darle un buen ejemplo a su pequeño o pequeña, no iba a irse de gira cuando tiene a su Akane embarazada.

Ya ahora solo queda Ryouga y Shinosuke en el negocio y al paso en que iban no piensa que dure mucho tiempo, Shinosuke conoció a una de las amigas de Akane, lo mismo que le pasó a Mousse y anda tras ella como perrito tras un juguete.

En cambio Ryouga esta por que destila la sabana por Ukio la hermana mayor de Akane, y está igual, solo que sabe que ese hermano suyo es un mujeriego y pervertido de primera.

Ahora, lo único que podría hacer es dormirse como lo esta haciendo aquella mujer entre sus brazos, mañana se iría a casa, y a disfrutar de su familia…

-_

¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunta en un murmullo Akane, abriendo sus ojos… recordaba haberse dormido en el camerino de Ranma y entre sus brazos, pero ahora esta en su habitación y por cierto sin un Ranma a su lado.

Se estira lentamente reacomodando sus músculos, prendiendo la televisión con ayuda del control remoto, dejando dar un ligero bostezo.

Lo primero que ve son las noticias con el reportaje _"Ranma Saotome sale de los espectáculos"_.

_Se cree que el sex-symbol Ranma Saotome una sensación en todo el mundo femenino ha salido de los espectáculos después de tres años de contraer matrimonio con Akane Tendo, ya que están en espera de su primer bebé, el play boy, ha dejado tristes a millones de fans por su partida, y ayer mismo fue su espectáculo final._

Dice aquella reportera…

_Parece ser que la esposa del sex-idol fue a verlo a su despedida y cuando esta se levanto el mismo Ranma término la función algo relevante conociendo que este hace sus espectáculos más largos._

Dice aquella mujer presentando las imágenes de ella levantándose del asiento.

¡Arg!, todo graban, ¿Qué no pueden dejarla en paz?... ella en ningún momento le dijo a Ranma que se saliera de hacer lo que hace, claro que es celosa pero comprende que es su carrera, total lo conoció en ella.

Apaga el televisión para desaparecer esa imagen suya con Ranma abrazándola, ¡bah! Si le tienen envidia que lo tengan….

¿Qué tienes Koishi?.- pregunta entrando con una bandeja del desayuno, viendo a su esposa despierta y enojada.

Esa mujer…- murmura enojada.

¿Qué mujer? - pregunta sin entender de que habla, no hay nadie en la habitación.

¿Eso es para mí? - pregunta cambiando el tema, viendo que su esposo se acerca hacia ella para dejar la bandeja en la cama.

Tenemos que alimentarlo, ¿recuerdas? - pregunta al final, para comenzar a darle algo de beber a Akane.

Si…- murmura, recibiendo la comida que le da su esposo.

Continuara…

¡!NOS LEEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO¡

SEE YOU ;D

HIRAYAMA 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V.- Strippers.**

_SEIS MESES DESPUES…_

_Nos encontramos a fuera del hospital donde apenas hace unas horas la hija del Stripper __Ranma Saotome__ acaba de nacer… esperamos que tengamos unas tomas._

Informa aquella voz, dejando ver el hospital detrás de ella, el cual esta lleno de fan's de aquel stripper, que es deseado que vuelva a los espectáculos.

_Parece ser que __Ranma Saotome__ se quedara con su esposa en el hotel por lo cual las fan's tendrán que quedarse con las ganas de ver de nuevo aquel hombre._

Vuelve a informar aquella mujer.

¡Queremos ver a_ Ranma Saotome_!, ¡queremos ver a _Ranma Saotome_!.- se escucha los gritos fuera del hospital siendo aclamado por un millón de mujeres desesperadas por verlo.

Hasta arriba del hospital comienzan a escucharse aquellas voces.

Hey hermano, creo que vas a tener que salir…- dice Ryouga el cual se encuentra sentado a lado de Ukio, viendo a Akane descansar en la cama que le asignaron al igual que la habitación.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Shinosuke del otro lado, sentado en aquel sillón a lado de Yuka.

Parece ser que Ranma trajo su club de fans…- informa Ryouga el cual se ha asomado por la ventana viendo a un sin fin e cabezas femeninas gritar un: ¡queremos a _Ranma Saotome_!.

Señor Saotome, tendrá que deshacerse de esas mujeres antes de que causen mas problemas al hospital …- dice un hombre con bata blanca al entrar a la habitación a revisar los signos vitales de Akane, que apenas hace una hora que la subieron de observación.

¡Arg! Y ¿Cómo planea que lo haga?.- pregunta sentado a lado de su esposa.

No se, usted es el ídolo… así que por favor ponga una solución rápida.- termina decir aquel hombre para salir de la habitación dejando a los cuatro strippers y sus mujeres tratar de inventar algo.

¿No crees que por ahí estén algunas de mis fans?.- pregunta Ryouga echando un vistazo hacia la ventana – ¡auch! ¡U-chan!.- se queja al sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

Espero que con eso aprendas…- le murmura Ukio.

!Ya se….!- exclama Ranma, viendo a sus hermanos, necesitaba sacar esas mujeres locas antes de que Akane se despertara y bueno, que se enojara de por vida con él, de por si medio ciclo de su embarazo estuvo enojada por que sus fans iban a perseguirlo a la casa.

_

¡abran paso, _Ranma Saotome_ desea salir!.- grita el guardia de seguridad con una bocina en sus manos.

La población femenina comienza a gritar, viendo salir el automóvil de Ranma con dos personas dentro, uno tenía que ser Ranma y el otro tal ves uno de sus hermano.

_Parece ser que el grupo femenino corre a perseguir el auto, algunas se suben a sus respectivos automóviles para emprender la casería… por __Ranma Saotome__._

Anuncia aquella mujer gravando todo lo que esta sucediendo.

_Nosotros también iremos, las mantendremos informadas_

Habla de nuevo la reportera subiendo al automóvil que la transporta.

_

Hey Ranma eres un genio.- dice Shinosuke viendo como todas esas mujeres desaparecen del lugar.

¡Nah! No tienes por que decirlo, haber ahora que hacen Ryouga y Ukio…- murmura sabiendo que ellos se ofrecieron en hacer eso.

Ryouga es el que me preocupa, Ukio terminara matándolo…- dice Yuka.

hierva mala nunca muere, no se de que se preocupan.- dice Mousse alado de Shampoo y Rin su bebé que nació tres meses atrás.

Se escucha un pequeño quejido, para poner todos, su atención en Akane, que aprieta la mano de Ranma, al abrir sus ojos.

Hola hermosa…- murmura Ranma viendo a su esposa abrir los ojos.

Mmmm, ¿ya viste a nuestra pequeña?.- es lo primero que pregunta.

Si y es tan hermosa como su madre…- se lo hace saber, besándole la frente a la chica.

Si Akane, esta muy bonita tu bebé, saco los ojos de Ranma.- dice Yuka sentada del otro lado.

Lo sabía…- murmura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Feh!, te debo algo hermosa…- dice, recordando la apuesta que hicieron antes de que naciera la pequeña.

FLASH BACK

_Yo se que tendrá tus ojos.- dice una Akane acostada a lado de su esposo._

_No es cierto, tendrá tus ojos…- la debate, besando la mejilla de la chica._

_¿Quieres apostar Ranma?_

_¡Feh! Claro, el gran __Ranma Saotome__ nunca se equivoca…- dice de forma arrogante._

_El que piedra tendrá que complacer al otro…- dice Akane, dejándose mimar por Ranma._

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Lo se…- murmura Akane, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

_

_Nos encontramos en este lugar apartado parecer ser que el sex-symbol __Ranma Saotome__, esta planeando hacer algo._

Dice la reportera.

_Uno de los individuos sale del carro, para quitarse la capucha que trae encima._

_Oh kami, es la cuñada de __Ranma Saotome__._

Dice esta.

¡Con un demonio chicas, ¿podrían dejar de atosigar a Ranma?…. No ven que ya tiene familia!.- grita Ukio muy enojada.

Pero es que es tan guapo.- grita una.

Me vale un demonio si esta muy guapo, déjenlo en paz, tiene una niña ahora por quien velar y una esposa mil veces mejor que todas ustedes juntas y si siguen atosigándolo Ranma se hartara y las demandara a cada una por acoso.- dice Ukio, molesta por todo lo que sucede.

Pero…-

Pero nada…- la interrumpe Ukio – así que esfúmense.- concluye, subiendo de nuevo al carro, con aquel otro individuo a su lado.

_Parece ser que __Ranma Saotome__ se ha cansado de los acosos que recibe por parte de las mujeres, por que nos han reportado que ninguna mujer esta permitida para ser la enfermera de Akane Saotome, la esposa de este._

Dice la reportera, hacia las cámaras.

_

SIETE MESES DESPUES…

Ranma se encuentra en la cama con su bebé, la cual lo observa detenidamente, sentadita en una de las almohadas que la rodean.

Aquella pequeña ya tiene siete meses y ha aprendido rápido a gatear y sentarse solita sin ayuda de nadie.

Su hija es demasiado independiente e hiperactiva de lo que hubiera imaginado, apenas puede mantenerla quieta un rato.

Akane suele decirle que eso es hereditario, ¡ja! Como si el fuera el culpable de que Sakura fuera así.

Ve como su hija comienza a aplaudir, observándola con curiosidad.

Pa….pa….pa…- dice aquella pequeñita señalando el televisor que tiene en frente, haciendo que Ranma vea la televisión, algunas imágenes donde él sale haciendo un Striptease en algún show ¿Qué demonios?.

Escucha la risita de su hijita al pasar una foto de su papá con aquel traje raro.

Esta seguro que si Akane se entera de lo que esta viendo Sakura es capaz de matarlo, por ello decide apagar la televisión, ¿nunca se cansaran de dejarlo en paz?

Un pequeño llanto se escucha por la habitación para desatarlo en un estallido de lágrimas, viendo a su papá con aquella carita de sufrimiento.

Hey, pequeñita no llores…- dice, tratando de tomar a su bebé entre sus brazos pero esta no se deja.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, ¿pero que?... ¡o ya se!.

Mira Sakura, papá bailara para ti…- le dice, al poner la música que estaba escuchando su bebé, viendo como esta ya no llora y comienza a aplaudir.

La puerta de la casa comienza a abrirse lentamente, reconociendo aquella música… y una risita con un balbuceo también se hace presente, deja las cosas en el sillón para acercarse hacia donde proviene la música.

Ve a su pequeñita en la cama riendo y moviendo sus bracitos regordetes, cual su mirada esta fija en algo, se acerca mas hacia la habitación y ve a Ranma bailándole a su hija.

¡_ Ranma Saotome_!.- grita Akane, llamando la atención de esas dos personitas.

Ak…aka…ne… yo puedo explicarlo.- balbucea Ranma, viendo a su esposa muy, pero muy furiosa.

Oh ya creo que si…- dice Akane, al ver a su esposo sin la playera.

Fue Sakura ella me convenció…- replica.

Ranma ¿no tienes otro pretexto mejor?.- pregunta Akane furiosa – una bebé de siete meses no puede hacer eso y mucho menos verlo.-concluye.

Pero akane, enserio, cariño debes de creerme…- suplica Ranma, escuchando como su pequeña sigue riéndose de su desgracia, muy graciosa primero lo hace bailar y después se ríe de ¡él!.

¡Eres un pervertido!.- exclama Akane dándole la espalda a este, escuchando la risita de su pequeña Sakura.

Akane… enserio Sakura me convenció… mira primero me vio en la tele como bailaba, se la apague y comenzó a llorar, por eso le estaba bailando…- dice relatando los hechos.

No quiero que te acerques a Sakura, pervertido.- dice Akane, volteándose a darle la cara a su esposo.

Pero Ak-chan… por favor no seas infantil…

¿infantil?... tu eres mas infantil…- le contesta

¡Ja!, si eso fuera cierto, no tendríamos a esa pequeña que se esta riendo de nosotros.- dice el ojiazul pícaramente.

¡Ranma!- exclama sonrojada Akane.

¡Feh! Mujer, eres igual que yo…- le dice, atrapándola entre sus brazos…

Suéltame baka…- comienza a decir Akane sonrojándose todavía mas.

Anda cariño un beso de saludo…- murmura atrapando sus labios dejando que una protesta se quede en la garganta de Akane al mismo tiempo que ambos caen a los pies de la cama, mientras que Sakura, que se encuentra a la cabecera, se reía de lo lindo observando el espectáculo sucedía a su alrededor.

¿Ahora?.- pregunta Ranma separándose del beso, pero sin quitarse de encima de Akane.

Te amo…- responde regalándole una sonrisa.

Yo también… y nuestro retoño se ríe de nosotros…- informa al ver a Sakura viéndolos con aquellos ojos aguamarina.

Gracias…- dice Akane

¿por?...- pregunta desconcertado

Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo…- lo termina diciendo al besar suavemente sus labios.

Sakura se cansa de ver a sus papás no le prestan atención y no juegan mas con ella, se inclina para comenzar a gatear y llegar hasta donde esta su papá.

¿Quieres jugar Sakura?.- pregunta Ranma acostándose a lado de Akane, tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, para hacer que sus piecitos se pongan en su abdomen y con sus manos la mantiene de pie, observando lo grande que es.

Ranma… ya no habrá mas striptease.- dice como ultimátum Akane

Solo para ti…- murmura viéndola a los ojos.

Solo para mí…- dice la misma forma con una sonrisa coqueta…

**¡Fin!.**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D

He aquí el final de esta historia T_T

Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que leyeron hasta aquí ;D

**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft **gracias nena me gusto mucho tu comentarioy espero que el final sea de tu agrado 

**Mazii-chan** gracias muñeca, ha y por cierto ya acepto anónimos XP (y te confieso mi novio es stripper, por eso me intereso esta historia XP y… en la noche mmm..Luego te cuento ;D)

**Blandy** gracias espero que esta versión no te haya decepcionado, lo que pasa es que hay lectores que les gusta mas Ranma por eso la adapte, y a Fesabi le estuve rogando mucho tiempo para que me dejara adaptarla, espero no haber metido mucho la pata Xp

**DjPuMa13g**¡!gracias a ti¡ y para mi fue un placer hacer esta versión ya que mi manga favorito es Ranma, de Inuyasha no se mucho, pero como dije a Mazii-chan, el titulo me llamo la atención por mi novio XP

**FESABI GRACIAS CORAZON SIN TI ESTA HISTORIA NO EXISTIRIA**

TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON REVIEW Y LOS INVITO A LEER MI ÚLTIMO FIC "**FANTASÍA**"

HASTA LUEGO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;D

**HIRAYAMA**


End file.
